Hyperboles
by Ceresava
Summary: A collection of poems about how Jellicles feel misunderstood. How angsty of me. The first one is a Victoria poem, for which the collection is named.
1. Hyperboles

Sleek and slender, slither by and by,

Hold close to one that caught my eye,

I know I've learned enough already,

But please still keep my motions steady.

Something not so perfect is strange, but it is clear,

Why is perfect oh-so-fuzzy whether it be far or near,

Yet being odd, oh what a thing, it's always right before you,

Making choices, judgments, confirming someone is a bore: true.

A simple movement across the floor, so unfairly intoxicating,

Be always with me, by my side, just in case- be waiting,

I take my steps with this grace that was gifted to me,

But if I should ever stumble, trip or fall, there you'll be,

They call me all these lies: moon-child, blessed, or gifted,

I just wanted a grain of truth in the sands I'd sifted,

But why they must lie to me, I've guessed,

Is to keep dancing my best interest,

I know I'm white- but they called me pure-

Is there a difference? Yes, I'm sure,

I know I dance, they say I soar-

Though I've never flown in my life before,

They keep feeding me hyperboles-

To what? Keep my soul at ease?

Now I know I'm different, they say I'm the best,

Oh, come now! Put my soul to rest!

I need to dance, that may be true,

I might as well dance in view,

That makes me a show-off, I suppose,

But I don't want to drown in prose.

Oh watch her glide, the often say,

Fine, I'll let them be that way,

Watch her move with unearthly grace,

(Watch the shame show on my face.)

Still, whatever they may put my through,

One thing holds constant, and that thing is you.

Always there, you see the real me,

And sometimes she's hard to see.


	2. No, that's SILLY

((Noo! Plato XD I'm a Vicki/Plato shipper; let it be established. Hmm. Anyway, I was going to post this seperatly, but it's sort of in the same style... so, onward ho!))

No- That's SILLY!

I'm not so different from them;

The kittens they call gifted,

I just need to live these lies again,

To see how my 'soul' and 'life' have drifted.

I'm not so different from the rest,

They're just a little more sober,

I know they're better though, the best,

So let my lies be over.

Keep me here, by your side,

Where at least I can be _me_,

Take me away, on a ride,

If you don't, at least _they'll _see.

I'll keep watching you from here,

Til' the moons turns to the sun,

I'll keep watching you with her,

And I'll try to be a little more fun.

Look! They try to care about me,

They try to at the very least,

Call me cute things like 'Cettie',

A long bit ago my lie should've ceased.

I can be different, like them, I guess,

But how that would feel, heaviside knows,

I could start to wear... a dress!

No, that's silly. I don't wear clothes.

See! Look there! She's showing through,

This lie of a girl I keep outside,

Now I'll be quiet, glum and blue,

And try to leave her behind in a single stride.

I could try, anway, I really could...

If I only wanted to.

What's the use of fighting her-I know I would...

No, I wouldn't, I'd just give into...

_Etcetera_

(See, she can be emo, too! Mrrph, that was really bad. Oh well, maybe the next one will be better. Off to be with me!)


	3. Another Chance

((Bed, I meant bed. Off to BED with me. I was tired, alright? XD oh, god... Off to be with me. My new favorite quote.))

I want dance.

Just give me another chance,

I need to be with you,

You need me, too.

So just let me dance,

Try to give me one more chance.

Let me take it, let me sing,

Let be your everything.

I'm better than her; I'll be the best,

I can't lay down- no, not to rest!

I don't need to sleep, I need to die,

Why? Why must you ask me why?

If I did die, at very least, I'd want to be with you.

And if you died, I know you'd want me, too.

So why not give me that last chance?

Let me leap and twirl and prance.

I may not be white, but I can be pure,

If you were sick, my love could cure.

I may not soar, but I can sing!

And for me, they're pretty much the same thing.

See, singing lifts my soul on high,

I've never danced, but now I'll try!

I know you dance, you fly and leap,

I sing in the moonlight, down streets I creep,

I hide in shadows in pathways and in the lane,

I try to hide, but I hide in vane.

The moon, she's always right above me!

I can never hide, for she can always see.

So hold me here and hold me close,

Though moonlight can paint your thoughts morose,

Soon there will be dew to drink,

Soon there will be thoughts to think.

Soon there will be daylight pure,

Soon the world won't be obscure.

And soon, my dear, my only love,

Soon, I'll fly like a dove.

I'll be able to dance just like her,

And my love is tenfold purer!

((So now that I've written something that I'm mildly happy with, I can be off to BED. with a D.))


End file.
